


Funeral: There Is a Fountain/It Don't Make Sense

by Ravenheart1999



Series: Dead Carlos [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Parade: The Musical
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Distressed Evie, Everybody Loves Carlos, Gen, In Memory Of Cameron Boyce, News Media, Sad, Snow White is Nosey, Supportive VKs, Upset Core Four, Wakes & Funerals, Well almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenheart1999/pseuds/Ravenheart1999
Summary: A songfic as tribute of Cameron Boyce. The funeral of Carlos de Vil. I know, bad summary, but I don't want to say too much. The song is Funeral: There Is a Fountain/It Don't Make Sense. Here is a URL for the song. (Watch the animation too. It's good.) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KnpUU_zvYSo
Series: Dead Carlos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819882
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Funeral: There Is a Fountain/It Don't Make Sense

**Author's Note:**

> Italics is the song lyrics  
> Bold and Italics are the edits I made to fit

_ There is a fountain filled with blood _

_ Drawn from Immanuel's veins _

_ And sinners plunged beneath that flood _

Word spread quickly through Auradon. Everybody from The Forbidden Mountains to Dragon Point had heard. Many wanted to come but not all of them could make it. Not because of distance or money, but because of space. The event is being performed at the church that Ben had been crowned.

_ Lose all their guilty stains, _

Many thought it fitting (and others ironic) that the place the first VKs had officially decided to be good was the last that all four would ever be seen together again. For the people who couldn’t arrive, the event was being televised live and recorded to be replayed later for those that missed it.

_ Lose all their guilty stains, _

There wasn’t a dry eye in the stands. There were four empty, reserved seats in the front row and two more on the stage. All the other seats were filled. They were so full, that many people had to stand. If somebody didn’t know better, they would have thought everybody in Auradon City had piled into the room for this one event, but it proved one thing. There were many people who cared. Arguably, a surprising amount according to some.

_ Lose all their guilty stains, _

The whole town had decorations of red, white, and black. Red christmas lights stretched over the light posts. Black and white garland rapped all the poles. Not only were all of the flags at half mast, but a new flag could be seen alongside the originals. This flag was red with a set of black and white cross bones. If anybody hadn’t noticed out in the streets that there were decorations in red, black, and white, then they did when they got inside. Everybody was wearing some variation of black and white with splashes of red. Many were holding flowers in the same color scheme.

_ And sinners plunged beneath that flood _

_ Lose all their guilty stains. _

Snow White could be seen up in one of the balconies doing a report on the event for her station. She was trying to keep it light at first in hope of softening the gloomy mood about to come, but, once it got closer to time, she started getting it to some of the more gritty details and trying to get some of the deeper emotions of her interviewers. She starts with “ _ The simple white coffin was carried by _ **_two_ ** _ of  _ **_Carlos_ ** _ 's cousins,  _ **_two_ ** _ of  _ **_his_ ** _ friends,  _ **_and the royal couple themselves_ ** _. _ ”

A song started ringing out into the room. The people of Auradon thought that it was a sweet song that was randomly played, but the Isle kids knew better because all of them became familiar with it. Almost like a lullaby. When VK’s minds registered the song, they all rose from their seats or came to attention. This caused the rest of the audience to do the same.

_ “The dying thief rejoiced to see _

_ That fountain in his day. _

_ And there may I, though vile as he, _

_ Wash all my sins away.” _

“What a strange song, but something about it seems almost hopeful.” Snow says to her camerperson. The camera zooms into the coffin that is finally being carried out and up to the stage where a table and a small memorial set was placed. After her moment of being mesmerized, Snow returns back to work by looking into the camera. “ _ Several more friends volunteered to serve as pall-bearers, _

_but they were deemed too_ ** _distressed_** _to shoulder the burden. Recent heavy rains made the_ ** _Auridonian_** _red clay soil glow, as_ ** _Carlos de Vil_** _, just two months_ ** _after his_** **_twentieth birthday_** _, was laid to_ ** _his_** _final rest._ ”

Off to Snow’s right, stood Evie. She was so devastated about losing her best (and first) friend that Mal thought it best that she shouldn’t be one of the pallbearers. Even now, the distraught is apparent. If her mother saw her now, her ear would fall off from being scolded for frowning. Since she wasn’t there, Evie didn’t care how she looked, just about her friend.

“Her friend that she will never see again.” Her mind supplied, causing a tear to roll down her face. “ **_Hades_ ** _ forgive me what I think.  _ **_Hades_ ** _ forgive me what I wish right now. _ ”

In her distress, Evie didn’t notice Snow making her way towards her. All she wanted to do is be away from this whole mess she now has to call her life. She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn’t even notice Snow was talking about her at first.

“Why look at this, viewers. If it isn’t the newest famous fashion designer and my step-sister, Evie Grimhilde.  _ Well, you must've known  _ **_Carlos_ ** _ pretty well.  _ He was one of the people to arrive with you in the first group. Isn’t that correct?” Snow said looking into the camera. When she was finished, she pointed the mic to Evie.

“ _ Yes  _ **_ma’am_ ** _ , I did. _ He was actually my best friend. He was the main reason I willingly left the Isle.” Evie said with a smile, but everyone could see there was no joy behind it.

“ _ Then this must be a mighty hard day for you. _ ” Snow said with a tone of sadness. She could see how upset Evie was so clearly that it actually bothered her in a way that seeing someone that you care deeply about hurt does. She decided it was best to rap her arm around Evie in an attempt to comfort her. The tears just started coming faster.

“ _ Did you ever hear  _ **_his_ ** _ laugh? When  _ **_he_ ** _ laughed, you swore you'd never cry again. Did you ever see  _ **_his_ ** _ smile?  _ **_His_ ** _ smile was like a glass of lemonade. And  _ **_he_ ** _ said funny things, and  _ **_he_ ** _ wore  _ **_stylish clothes_ ** _ , and  _ **_he_ ** _ liked  _ **_video games with friends_ ** _ , and  _ **_he_ ** _ loved  _ **_taking care of dogs_ ** _ , and  _ **_he_ ** _ liked  _ **_peanut butter cups_ ** _ , but I think  _ **_he_ ** _ liked  _ **_inventing_ ** _ best of all. _

“ _ No, it don't make sense to me that  _ **_he_ ** _ won't be around. No, it don't make sense to me to put  _ **_him_ ** _ in the cold and lonely ground. And no, it don't make sense the way the world can let you fall--- I swear it don't make sense to me at all. _ ” Evie said. She was so in her own world that she doesn’t realise she had said that on camera to everybody in the country. Even if she had, she probably wouldn’t have cared.

Snow released her with a sad look on her face. She gave Evie a small reassuring pat on the shoulder before walking away. After a few more interviews, Snow and her crew returned to their spot to film the rest of the proceedings. Evie had left her spot in the balcony to come down to the stage. The Islers in the crowd could be heard saying the phrase, “ _ Dear dying Lamb, Thy precious blood shall never lose its pow'r _ .” This phrase started the events. It was decided that everybody was going to talk quickly about a memory they had about Carlos before the speeches.

Mal started with “ **_He_ ** _ had two crooked teeth _ .” and Jay with “ **_He_ ** _ had cuts on  _ **_his_ ** _ fingers _ .” Doug went next with “ **_He_ ** _ worked with me last summer _ .” and Jane with “ _ Once a week we used to  _ **_study_ ** _. _ ” Gil decided to go with “ _ And  _ **_he_ ** _ knew how to read. _ ” Lonnie follow after with “ **_He_ ** _ would smile at  _ **_everyone_ ** .” Ben spoke last with “ _ And I can't believe they took my friend away _ .” Everybody had tears in their eyes by the end there. Many wonder why Diego and Ivy didn’t speak, but knew it was better not to push them. 

Everybody on stage ended up saying, “ _ No, it don't make sense to me that he will not be there. No, it don't make sense to me. _ ” It was spoken so clearly and together. Almost like Apollo had a hand in it. Once done, they all looked at Evie, trying to send her all their support mentally. She looked at all of them, took a deep breath, and said, “ _ When  _ **_he_ ** _ laughed, you swore you'd never cry again _ .”

Everybody took a moment of silence to what she said before the next part of the proceedings. The group on stage started shifting, but didn’t get too far when they got a surprise.

“ **_He_ ** _ loved when I  _ **_dyed red streaks_ ** _ in  _ **_his_ ** _ hair _ .” Ivy’s voice rang out. She had black splotches of mascara running down her face. She must have that she wasn’t going to cry, but she obviously cared more than she realised. In this moment of shock, Snow and her crew started sneaking down to the audience in hopes of getting a better view of the scene going on.

Apollo must have taken the moment upon himself because the next thing was unexpected for everybody. All of them started to sing, “ _ And no, it don't make sense the way the sun can still burn down. No, it don't make sense to me _ .” which had elicited a response. No one knew if it was the expected response, but it was a response. Everybody in the audience that had silent tears started to burst out sobbing with a select few who held it in. In all the chaos, Snow had managed to get to the stage. Though the cries were loud, Snow was close enough to hear Evie whisper, “ **_Hades_ ** _ forgive me what I think. _ ”

“ _ Tell me,  _ **_Evie dear_ ** _ , you got any idea who it was? _ ” Snow said. Her voice had echoed around the room and caused everybody to start to quiet down. The question startled Evie so bad that she didn’t respond at first. If Snow had looked over, she would have seen Mal glaring at her with her glowing green eyes. Before Mal could do anything, Evie had said one sentence.

“ **_Hades_ ** _ forgive me what I wish right now. _ ” This one line had gotten everybody’s attention. Evie was almost unresponsive for a moment, like she didn’t realise she had said that. When she came to, she took a deep breath before continuing. “ _ I don't know the coward's name. I don't know the bastard's face. But I swear right now to  _ **_all the gods_ ** _ :  _ **_They_ ** _ ain't never gonna get away with what  _ **_they_ ** _ done to  _ **_Carlos_ ** _!Let  _ **_them_ ** _ quiver in  _ **_their_ ** _ boots! _ ”

Her words had become so distressing for the Auradonian’s that some of them were trying to grab her in hopes of calming her down, but Jay and Mal didn’t agree. By hearing Evie’s words, a look of determination came across their faces.

“ _Let_ ** _them_** _run until_ ** _they_** **_bleed_** _!_ ” Evie continued. To her, it didn’t matter that she was being pulled away, she was going to send her message no matter what, but it did become easier when Jay and Mal pushed them away from her because a fire had been lit in them because of her. A fire so bright, it could be seen by the viewers watching the event on TV. “ _I won't rest until I know_ ** _their_** _burning in the ragin' fires of_ ** _Tartarus_** _forevermore!_ ”

Evie’s words may have shocked all of Auradon, but every VK watching understood and felt the power of her words. To many of them, it didn’t matter if they had hated the Core Fours or not, they agreed wholeheartedly with every word Evie had spoken. So they responded accordingly with, “ _ There is a fountain filled with blood _ ; _ Drawn from Immanuel's veins _ !”

Tears were streaming from Evie’s eyes like rivers to a fall. She hadn’t meant to say that out loud, much less on TV, but what shocked her most was the response she got from the VKs. She never would have thought that she could ever rally all of them together before, even less so with just her words. So, she finished with “ **_Hades_ ** _ forgive me what I think.  _ **_Hades_ ** _ forgive me what I wish right now _ !”

  
She ran off stage crying. Hiding her tears behind the curtain that was put up for that one thing. Everyone knew it was hard for the VKs to cry in front of others, especially if they didn’t know or trust them. Mal and Jay decided to finish this part of the proceedings to go to a break by saying, “ _ And sinners plunged beneath that flood _ .  _ Lose all their guilty stains. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I actually got the idea for this series from this song first and it escalated from there. There are some part that are mess, but it couldn't be helped. I know a lot of this could be fixed to be more detailed, but I didn't want to loss the lyrics in the writing too much. I'm open to criticism, but do not insult. There is a difference.


End file.
